Real Quality Wrestling
Real Quality Wrestling (RQW) is a British professional wrestling organization. Len Davies is the Owner and chairman of the company and their sister company, Spectrum Multimedia. The company began as an independent promotion, but soon became an umbrella promotion in 2007 with the self-stated aim to showcase the best in British wrestling. Furthermore, the RQW logo would be seen as a quality stamp of approval. International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom (IPW:UK), and SAS Wrestling are the current sub-ordinate promotions working under the company banner. The company's headquarters, known as RQW House are located in Dagenham, Essex. In 2008 the company opened a 24/7 training school that is located in their headquarters. Company history Len Davies is both the majority owner and chairman of the company as well as the owner of their sister company, Spectrum Multimedia, who are responsible for their television programming, home video, music and graphics. In 2005 Phil Powers began promoting shows under the name Real Quality Wrestling, their first show was in Clacton in March. Later on in the year Len Davies was hired to record the shows for DVD, amongst other duties, but after a falling out over money, Powers left the company, allowing Davies to use the RQW name. The promotion's inaugural event, Clacton Carnage, was held in March, 2005 and in just over a year at their aptly named event A Night of Champions they crowded their first Heavyweight and Women's champion, going to Robbie Brookside and Erin Angel respectively. In 2006 the promotion found a new home at York Hall, a Bethnal Green location with a long history in Boxing, beginning with their Rebirth event in November. A year later they decided to extend their championships further, creating the RQW Tag Team Championship in November 2007 (going to Team Charming) before crowning a Cruiserweight Champion, Bubblegum a month later. By April of the following year, the RQW Tag Team Championship was unified with the IPW:UK Tag Team Championship to create a unified title won by The Kartel. By 2008 RQW had downscaled its own productions and instead focussed on representing WAW and IPW:UK, orchestrating a deal for them with an unnamed German TV station that broadcasts all over Europe and working towards international broadcasting through local TV stations and the internet. This however never happened. At the end of that year, with the fall of The Fight Network, RQW furthered its broadcasting links by striking a deal with Pulse TV that would have seen an RQW programme aired every night on a rotational basis with each night being specific to one promotion or theme. The show, scheduled to start in February 2009, also promised to further British wrestling by listing upcoming dates of local indie shows. However, shortly after striking the deal the channel was revealed to be closing down and, in a jaded message on their website, RQW maintained that they were unaware of the channel's closure and pledged to land a deal elsewhere, later operating with Fighters Inc for worldwide broadcasting and Fighting Spirit Distribution, who organised video on demand in France, including French commentary.= RQW also started to broadcast free episodes streamed on their website, but stopped after a few shows.= The RQW Programming is currently being shown on several US stations as well as throughout Europe. Championships *RQW Heavyweight Championship *RQW Women's Championship *RQW Cruiserweight Championship *Unified British Tag Team Championship *IPW:UK Championship *British National Championship *British Under 23's Championship *SAS United Kingdom Championship *SAS Tag Team Championship See also *Roster *Alumni *Event history External links *RealQuality Wrestling.TV Official Website * RQW promotion at CAGEMATCH.net Real Quality Wrestling Category:Promotions